


Whiskey Halloween Party

by FriskyWhiskey



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskyWhiskey/pseuds/FriskyWhiskey
Summary: Ray’s niece (Sophie) comes to visit again but this time in Halloween, she asks uncle Ray to join the neighborhood party but instead of going alone, he decides to ask the group to join him.





	Whiskey Halloween Party

Whiskey Halloween Party

After a successful but very complicated and stressful mission the team decided to join Ray’s niece at the Halloween party that it was happening on the neighborhood. All the kids and parents were wearing a costume so Will and Ray convinced the team to wear one too. They got an answer after everyone groaned (of displeasure). Jay and Frankie were no where to see, since the mission was over they said that they had one thing to do before join the party but, for Will’s happiness, they would come with costumes. As soon as Frankie said that,  
Will’s smile froze because her ideia of a Halloween party was very different from his and from the kids ideas. 

“Frankie, no naughty stuff! It’s a party for the kids and we don’t want to scare the hell out of them”

“I thought Halloween was supposed to be scary” she said smirking.

“You know what I meant. Keep the costume under age please!” He said with a groan.

“Don’t worry, trust me I will come with the best costume you ever seen” she said walking out.

“That’s impossible, mine will be the best” He shouted.

“I’m the only one who’s scare about her costume?” Standish says with a look of terror on his face.

Susan smirks and says “ Yes, I’m actually very excited to see what she has”

“I hope I don’t have to pay therapy sessions to my niece” Ray says terrified.

A few hours passed by and no sign of Frankie and Jay, wherever they were doing must be very important given the fact that none of them is answering the phone and they have to be at the party in a few minutes. 

When the front door of the dead drop opens all the eyes are on Frankie and Jay and how they are not dressed with Halloween costumes at all. Will gets up very excited but as soon as he sees them his smiles drops.

“What the hell guys! I told you to ear costumes. This is a important event and we are already late.” He says mad. Or as mad as Will Chase can get about a party. 

“First we are not late, second we have our costumes with us.” Frankie says smirking. The look on Frankie face gives Susan a big grin. ‘Oh this is going to be fun’ she thought.

“Second you are complaining about our costumes but you aren’t dressed either. Or are you? What are you suppose to be? A giant sperm? Didn’t you have a better costume?” She fights back.

Susan laugh catches everyone else, all laughing at what Frankie had said about Will unusual costume.

“Now I can see that! Will didn’t you said to Frankie to keep under age?” Jay said smirking. This team is in his heart no matter what, the silliness that they provide on the hardest days gives him hope of the future that he thought he would never have.

“I’m not a giant sperm!” He shouted. “This is white collans, that are all over my body, it’s a part of the costume that I will dress after you guys dress your costumes. So Frankie what do you have?”

Frankie smirks and pulls the end of her brown coat away and shows the police badge. “I’m a detective” she says.   
Will looks at her with the most annoying face she ever seen and says “ Are you kidding me?” She shakes her head and smiles. He turns his face to Jay and says “ What do you got?” He is waiting for something similar from Jay, all of them show the displeasure of having to dress up for the Halloween party but he never thought that they would not even bother to try. When Jay smirks, Susan has to contain a laugh because no matter what they are trying to accomplish with this it’s very funny to see Will so frustrated. 

Jay gets a grey wig out of his plastic bag and a white doctor's gown, he starts to dress the white gown and puts the grey wig on and mess the wig a little bit. With a satisfied smile he looks at Frankie and she smiles back satisfied with the results. 

“So what do you think?” Jay asks.

“What are you suppose to be?” Will asks. At this point his joy was spilled on the floor so he was not expecting much from Jay.

“I’m Albert Einstein” 

“I give up with both of you!” Will says walking away very mad at both of them. Frankie only smiles and lifts her arms not seeing any problem with her costume choices. Susan shakes her head and smiles, this team has grown a lot since the beginning, one year ago they were forced to work with each other and form a team and now they were joining a Halloween party so Ray’s niece wouldn’t be alone. 

“So will after all this can you show us your real costume?” Frankie asks while taking a beer from Susan.

“You are going to regret asking that” Susan sings. Frankie looks at her with a worried face. Will gets up very excited and runs to the restroom to dress the rest of his costume. After talking for a bit about the mission Will shouts out that he is ready. Everyone excited to see Frankie reaction looks at her instead of him. Standish even takes his phone out and records so they can see the moment over and over again.   
When Will comes out of the door Frankie’s face shows nothing but surprise. With an open mouth with nothing coming from it and with extremely open eyes, she just looks at him. Will parades very proudly with his choice, with a huge smile in his face he asks her what she thinks.

“You are a snowman” she affirms.

“I’m Olaf” he corrects.

“Oh my god, you name him?”

“What no! He already had a name. It’s Olaf!” He says very happy.

“I heard the first time. And what do you mean he already had a name?”

“This is a character from Frozen, Frankie, and in the movie his name is Olaf. You never saw Frozen?”

“No because I don’t have kids to see Disney movies with, Will, and even if I had I would not see because it looks stupid. What, a story about a snowman?”

“Actually the story is about a princess with powers that has to run away from her kingdom—“

“I don’t care, Ray! It was a rhetorical question” he shuts up immediately. 

“I told you you were going to regret asking what his costume was, I don’t like to say it but—“ Susan starts.

“Oh, you love to say it! You say it to me all the time” Standish complains.

“I told you so” she finish giving a dead look towards Standish.

“So we all knew that Frankie wouldn’t come with a costume and that Will costume would look ridiculous no matter what, but can we move on? We have a party to attend in 20 minutes. Jay, Frankie there is costumes, real ones this time, at the restrooms for you guys, go and dress them up.” Frankie opens her mouth to complain but Susan shuts her up with a “don’t you dare complain”

Will dressed as Olaf sits next to Standish who is dressed as Spock. Ray looks at him and asks why.

“What, is there a problem with a black Spock?” 

“No but why Spock?”

“He is my favorite character, he is awesome” he says proudly and everyone keeps it quiet. All of them except from Standish are Star Wars fans so this is no surprise that Standish is trying to show them how cool Star Trek is. Susan is dressed as Bella from Beauty and the beast. Ray is dressed as Peter Pan and his niece as Tinker Bell, “you look very cute guys” Susan said when she saw them. So now only was missing Frankie and Jay, no one knew what costumes Susan has chosen for them. But as soon as the door opens one one of the questions is answered. Jay opens the door and looks at Susan asking for help on the make up. All of them look at the zombie costume that Susan choose for Jay and it looks awesome on him and it will be even better with the make up. While Susan is helping Jay, the door of the female restroom opens and Frankie gets out looking incredibly stunning in her costume.

Frankie is dressed as Captain Marvel and the suit couldn’t look better on her. Will is drooling over Frankie looks. No one is surprise that she looks good in it whereas she exercises everyday but even though she looks amazing, it fists perfectly like it had been made for her.

“Whiskey control yourself man!” Standish says disgusted by the expression on Will’s face. He was hypnotized. The fit that the halloween costume makes to all of Frankie's curves makes Will forget that the night of torture will still start. 

“You have plenty of time to take the suit off of her body later now we have a party to attend” Susan says excited. Everyone groans with the sex suggestion she just gave to the Friskey couple. 

“Come on guys we have a child in here” Ray says still covering his niece hears.

“How do you think she was made Ray?” Frankie asks walking towards Will. When she is close enough he puts his arms around her waist and tries to put her as close as he can.

“I know how, but she doesn’t” he says with a bitter voice.

“Whatever let’s get this over with” Frankie says getting out of the dead drop. Following her very closely was Sophie, excited to finally go to the Halloween party. The gang soon joined outdoors, all of them very thrilled except of course for Frankie. But as soon as Sophie started to talk with her, she started to enjoy herself a little bit more. In the meantime some kids were giving Will an hard time for dressing up as a snowman. 

“Just ignore them Will, I think you look cute” Susan tries to reassure. But as the party goes Will’s happiness goes downhill, the kids can be very mean when they want. They already went to a bunch of houses and Sophie has a lot of candy, she and Frankie have been leading the group since the beginning, hand in hand, never leaving each other. Some single parents even look at Frankie and tried to flirt but she was not interested in none of them because she already knew with whom she wanted go home. 

Few more kids (older ones this time) pass by Will and started to mock him so Frankie decided to intermit and give them a piece of her mind. No one could bring the joy of her man-child down unless is her! Or Susan. 

She let’s go of Sophie’s hand and says to Susan to keep walking so Sophie wouldn’t hear what she had to say. When she was a little more close to the kids, they stopped and look at her like they never seen a woman before. Will rolls his eyes but says nothing because they are just kids but Frankie doesn’t care, if they are mocking him she will protect him. 

“You guys think it’s funny mocking a grown man for dressing up for Halloween?” She asks.

“Well yes, he is a stupid snowman.” The kid on the right says with a sarcastic tone. Frankie only smiles.

“Well at least he is here dressed just like that so he can be with his kid and make her happy, what, your dad never did that with you? Do you have daddy issues and that’s why you are mocking an amazing dad? Why don’t you piss off, before this snowman gives you a shot in the head”

“Frankie!” Will shouts terrorized. “You cannot day that to kids, they are probably only twelve years old.”

“We are actually thirteen” says the one on the left in a whisper.

“See, no problem” she says smiling. The kids start to back away very slowly trying not to get noticed by the two adults but of course they do because they are spies.

“Is that how you are going to handle the problems of our kids? Because if it is we will have a serious problem” she says in a joking way.

“What, no that will be different — wait a minute, you want to have kids with me?” He says excited for the first time in 2 hours.

“Well after seeing how you handle that the answer is no.” 

“Oh trust me, if someone ever mocks our daughter I will hit the crap out of them! Better?” He says softly at the end.

“Hmm, I will think about it” the smile on her lips was betraying what she was saying but he liked when she mocks him for the good reasons.

“So, should we try tonight?” He asks hopeful.

“WHISKEY” she whispers loudly but very surprised at his suggestion. He stays quiet for a while still waiting for an answer.

“Of course we will start trying tonight! What kind of question was that” She says very enthusiastic. They walk behind the group hand in hand with huge smiles on both faces.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I had this scene in my head for so long but I could put on paper back them. English is not my main language so sometimes is a little hard to transmit and express what I want to say.  
Kudos and comments are appreciated. :) sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
